Las aventuras de maya, Aiji y Lady Hannah
by Milou Mizui
Summary: Parecía que el tour mundial de LM.C sería igual que todos, pero un pequeño accidente en el avión rumbo a Chicago y el encuentro con una agente secreto cambiaría para siempre el destino de ambos músicos, quienes viven una aventura distinta en cada destino de su tour. Nota: contiene personajes originales.
1. Terrorismo contra pocos

_**Las aventuras de maya, Aiji y Lady Hannah:**_

_**Terrorismo contra pocos **_

Para maya y Aiji, el nuevo tour mundial significaría llegar a más países a tocar y dejar sus huellas en sus fans, un sueño que jamás se habrían imaginado poder concretar. Pero lo que ellos no esperaban era que el destino cambiaría el propósito de su viaje, aumentando a dos objetivos por cumplir. Todo comenzó en el viaje rumbo a Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos.

Mientras ellos y su staff estaban en el avión, maya quiso ir al baño, por lo que cortésmente pidió permiso a un sujeto rubio, pelo corto, de ojos verdes y tez blanca. El sujeto se levantó y maya caminó al baño. De vuelta, maya accidentalmente abrió el compartimiento del equipaje de mano. Al abrirse, un misterioso maletín cayó, dejando desparramado una serie de documentos sospechoso. Entre ellos, la fotografía de una joven aparentemente europea, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rojo intenso. Leyó la ficha contigua y leyó los datos de la joven. El nombre de la joven era Lady Hannah Petrikova, cuya identidad solo se limitaba a su nombre, edad y nacionalidad. El tipo anteriormente mencionado metió los documentos en el maletín en forma instantánea, guardó el maletín y se sentó inmediatamente. Maya se volvió a sentar y miró al sujeto con una mirada de sospecha. Algo le indicaba que aquella mujer era buscada o por la policía o por una banda de criminales organizada. Maya entró a dudar del hombre y se dedicó a observarlo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, maya se acercó a Aiji para comentarle la situación. Le comentó las sospechas que tenía respecto al caso y su curiosidad por saber quién era la mujer en cuestión. Aiji soltó una carcajada y le aconsejó:

-No es hora de jugar a Sherlock Holmes, maya. Concéntrate en nuestros fans, no en misterios. Deja eso a la policía.-

-¿y si ellos son la policía?- preguntó maya con ingenuidad y Aiji volvió a reír. Pasaron sus documentos por aduana y en ese instante, el mismo hombre misterioso del avión no despegó sus ojos de los pasaportes de ambos músicos. Al pasar los controles, el hombre tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Señor, tenemos a dos sujetos que pueden ser posibles soplones. ¿Sus nombres? Masahito Yamazaki y Shinji Mizui. Son dos músicos japoneses. Hay que tener cuidado con ellos, jefe.-

Después de unos segundos, el sujeto colgó la llamada y caminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde abordó un auto sospechoso.

En el hotel, la mánager hizo el check-in de ellos, los miembros de la banda soporte y el staff. En ese momento, Sassy vio a dos hombres con turbantes pendientes de ellos. Se acercó a Aiji y le susurró al oído:

-No quiero asustarte, pero esos sujetos me dan miedo-

Aiji rio y le dijo a Sassy:

-No seas prejuicioso. Son musulmanes, no terroristas.-

Luego de hacer el check-in, el botones llevó las maletas de todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Maya, al entrar a su habitación, corrió hasta la cama y se acostó en ella. Luego de suspirar, le dio la propina al botones y éste se marchó. Maya miró por la ventana y pensó en lo sucedido en el avión y en el aeropuerto. Por su mente se le pasó la posibilidad de meterse en líos por leer algo que no debió leer. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Pensando que se trataba de Aiji, corrió para abrirla. Al momento de abrir la puerta, los dos hombres con turbantes que se encontraban en el lobby lo abordaron con pistolas en sus manos, apuntando directamente a su pecho. Maya dejó caer su chupa chups y uno de los hombres gritó:

-¿Qué sabes de Lady Hannah?-

Maya tartamudeó por un instante y el más bajo de los sujetos lo golpeó fuertemente en su cara, botándolo al suelo. Ambos tipos aprovecharon de amarrarlo y amordazarlo, Luego lo dejaron en el suelo. Aiji entró desesperado a la habitación de maya y para mala suerte del guitarrista, corrió la misma suerte de su compañero. Aiji quedó del mismo modo que maya en el suelo. Mientras ambos sujetos vigilaban a los músicos, la vecina de habitación de maya escuchó los ruidos de la habitación contigua. En silencio, puso su pistola en una liga que portaba en su pierna derecha, salió por la ventana, se deslizó por una baranda, entró de manera sigilosa por la habitación de maya, sacó la pistola de la liga, apuntó en la sien a uno de los sujetos y dijo:

-suelten a esos hombres-

Maya experimentó algo en ese momento que rara vez se podría experimentar. Se enamoró a primera vista de la joven. Pero su rostro se le hacía familiar. El más alto de los hombres echó a reír y exclamó:

-¡Lady Hannah Petrikova! Sabía que conocías a estos sujetos…-

-El hecho que sean mi banda favorita no significa que los conozca. Ahora…¡suéltenlos!- interrumpió la mujer. Eso dejaba más que claro a maya de quien se trataba. Era la mujer de la fotografía. Los hombres se negaron a soltar a ambos músicos, por lo que Hannah procedió a golpearlos. Propinó un combo en el mentón al más bajo y al más alto disparó en el muslo izquierdo. El bajo tomó una pistola e iba a disparar a Hannah, pero Aiji gritó para advertir del hecho a ella, por lo que Hannah tomó la botella de whisky que había en la habitación y la reventó en la cabeza del sujeto. El hombre cayó inconscientemente al suelo y Hannah procedió a llamar a la policía.

Hannah desató a ambos músicos y ellos se reverenciaron ante ella en forma de agradecimiento. Hannah tomó un vaso de agua y les dijo:

-Cuando dije que quería conocerlos, jamás pensé que sería de este modo. Soy Lady Hannah Petrikova, agente de INTERPOL enviada desde Klievner.-

Ambos quedaron con la duda. Klievner es una pequeña isla de la Polinesia, cuya monarquía se conservó frente a la oposición de dominio Ruso en época de la Unión Soviética. Hannah quiso entregar más información, pero no había mucho tiempo que perder. La policía ya había llegado al hotel, por lo que entraron a la habitación y se llevaron a ambos sujetos. Mientras Hannah reportaba el incidente, la mánager de ambos corrió a ver el estado de ambos músicos. Habló con los oficiales de policía para pedir protección para ambos músicos, por lo que uno de los oficiales dejó a Hannah a cargo. Hannah aceptó con gusto la misión y firmó los documentos correspondientes al caso. En ese momento, maya suspiró y dijo:

-Es…hermosa…- Aiji lo miró por un instante y rio.

Una hora más tarde, ellos fueron al recinto donde tocarían para verificar que todo estuviese en orden. Mientras Aiji probaba su guitarra, otro hombre con turbante dejó un bolso sospechoso en un rincón. Hannah bajó del escenario, abrió el bolso y notó que había una bomba programada. Tomó un alicate y cortó los cables, desactivando la bomba maya tomó la pistola de Hannah y corrió para alcanzar al sujeto, pero éste logró huir del lugar. Hannah, al ver a maya, le dio una bofetada y le gritó:

-¡No lo hagas nunca más! Pudo haberte matado.-

Maya bajó su cabeza y con un tono dulce y bajo, le dijo:

-Yo sólo quería ayudarte, Hannah-

Ella se ruborizó y sólo le susurró al oído:

-Ten cuidado.-

Esa noche, maya golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Hannah. Ella, mientras guardaba el archivo del caso en su laptop, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Al ver que se trataba de maya, se ruborizó y él la invitó a cenar. Ella volvió a ruborizarse y aceptó la invitación. Una vez lista, ambos partieron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

En medio de la cena, otro hombre del mismo aspecto que los demás criminales entró al lugar, se sentó en una mesa, presionó algo en su abrigo, dijo unas extrañas oraciones en un árabe paupérrimo y Hannah, al oírlo decir: "adiós mortales", gritó:

-¡Bomba! ¡Evacúen ahora!-

Tomó a maya de la mano y huyó del lugar con los comensales y los empleados del lugar. Apenas tocaron la calle, el lugar estalló. Maya abrazó a Hannah y cuando iba a besarla, unos hombres misteriosos golpearon a ambos en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando recuperaron la consciencia, ambos notaron que estaban en un misterioso calabozo en un lugar desconocido. Maya sintió su celular en uno de sus bolsillos y envió un mensaje con la ubicación a Aiji, el cuál decía: "Senpai SOS". Aiji, al leer el mensaje, llamó a la policía y se fue con ellos al lugar.

Mientras tanto, Hannah sospechó de toda la situación. Los sujetos que quisieron atentar contra ella, el hombre que rezaba de manera equivocada, nadie revelaba su rostro, nadie se adjudicaba los atentados y ninguno de ellos tenía los ojos como típicos árabes. Nada concordaba con lo que al principio sospechaba. Mientras Hannah pensaba en unir las pistas, unos hombres con capuchas blancas desfilaron frente a ellos. Maya, asustado, gritó:

-¡Ku klux klan!-

Hannah, al verlos, hizo calzar una pieza del rompecabezas. Por algo ningún grupo musulmán se adjudicó un atentado, el cuál supuestamente los llevaría al cielo. Ideó un plan para desarticular al grupo. Se lo dijo al oído a maya y una vez acordado lo que había que hacer, maya gritó cosas en japonés. Los hombres con capucha blanca abrieron la celda y comenzaron a golpearlo. En ese momento, Hannah aprovechó de huir de la celda y corrió hasta el cuarto del líder. Ella se acercó a la silla, quitó la capucha de un misterioso hombre y dijo:

-Jonathan Smith, sabía que estabas detrás de esto-

Jonathan se levantó de su asiento, aplaudió un poco y le respondió:

-Lo descubriste. Felicidades. Te ganaste el gran premio…-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hannah. Jonathan rio un poco y contestó:

-Es evidente. Quiero sacar a esa lacra del país. Los musulmanes son sólo terroristas…-

-Te equivocas- interrumpió maya. De inmediato Jonathan sacó una pistola y apuntó con ella a Hannah. Maya, al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, se alzó sobre Jonathan y lo golpeó en su mano, quitándole la pistola. Cuando maya tomó la pistola de Jonathan y lo apuntó en su pecho, Aiji llegó con la policía a arrestar a todos los involucrados. El teniente Collins se acercó a los tres y dijo:

-Gracias, muchachos, sin ustedes, jamás habríamos desarticulado a los Águilas Calvas.-

Los tres aceptaron el agradecimiento del teniente y Hannah firmó los documentos finales para el caso. Una vez entregado los documentos al fiscal, Hannah llevó a maya y a Aiji al hotel. Antes de entrar a su habitación, maya se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Volveré a verte?-

Hannah sonrió y respondió:

-Por supuesto. Mañana ustedes tocarán e iré a verlos. Además, iré a México con ustedes. Me verás por un buen tiempo-

Maya la abrazó y se fue a su habitación. Hannah sonrió y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todo marchaba a la perfección. No había rastro de personas sospechosas ni atentados por efectuarse. Para Hannah, su misión en Estados Unidos ya estaba cumplida. Se dedicó a disfrutar del show de LM.C y a pasarlo bien.

Unas horas después, debían abandonar Chicago. En el aeropuerto, Hannah pasó su pasaporte por aduana y los agentes, al verlo, la dejaron pasar sin control alguno. Maya quiso ver su pasaporte, pero Hannah lo cerró de repente y gritó:

-¡No toques mi pasaporte!-

Maya entró a sospechar de ella. Hannah algo ocultaba con respecto a su identidad. Aiji rio un poco, le dio una palmada en su espalda y le dijo a su compañero:

-Maya, si en verdad la amas, ámala tal cual es.-

Maya sonrió y encontró la razón a Aiji. Tomó la mano de Hannah y juntos abordaron el avión. Hannah se sonrojó y maya comenzó a reír. Ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de maya y Aiji, al verlos, murmuró:

-Algo me dice que entre ellos hay algo-

En México les esperaban más aventuras y un arduo entrenamiento para maya y Aiji, y quizás que otras cosas más les depara el próximo destino. El futuro es incierto y aún más para nuestros protagonistas.


	2. Misión sorpresa

_**Las aventuras de maya, Aiji y Lady Hannah:**_

_**Misión sorpresa**_

"_Para Chris. Gracias por ser mi amigo, a pesar de que nos separa la distancia"_

_Milou"_

Era otro día en la gira de LM.C. Esta vez el destino sería Ciudad de México. Hannah tenía otros planes en dicha ciudad: juntarse con Kitsune, un amigo el cual conoció por internet, con quien al fin se vería. Ella estaba nerviosa. Maya, al notarla, le preguntó la razón de su actitud.

-Es Kitsune. Me tiene nerviosa. Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y… ¡dios! No sé qué hacer. Quiero abrazarlo…- respondió ella. Maya no estaba muy feliz con las palabras de la agente. De inmediato la interrumpió diciendo:

-Me das nauseas, ¿sabes?-

Hannah le dio una palmada fuerte en su hombro y sonrió. Maya sonrió también, pero no quedó conforme con la reacción de la agente. En ese momento, el pasaporte de Hannah cayó al suelo. Maya intentó recogerlo, pero Hannah lo hizo rápidamente y dijo con voz firme:

-Te dije mil veces que no tocaras mi pasaporte.-

Maya se enojó con ella, se volteó y no le dirigió la palabra hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Allí, los fans esperaban ansiosos a maya y a Aiji. Entre los fans se encontraba Kitsune, el amigo de Hannah. Ella pasó su pasaporte para el control, lo tomó y corrió a abrazarlo. Kitsune, al verla, se despegó del grupo y corrió a abrazarla. Maya, al verlos juntos, tomó su maleta y corrió a separarlos, pero en su intento, los fans se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos. Hannah rio y siguió conversando con Kitsune. En ese instante, Aiji y el resto del staff salieron de la sala y se vieron interrumpidos por los fans. Unos minutos más tarde, Hannah tomó la mano de Kitsune y le presentó a maya y a Aiji. Aiji saludó de buena manera, pero maya sólo extendió su mano sin dirigir la mirada. Kitsune rio y preguntó:

-¿Siempre es así?-

Hannah soltó una carcajada y dio un pequeño golpe con el codo a maya. Kitsune se ofreció a llevarlos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y así mostrar sus atractivos. Aiji aceptó encantado, Hannah le entregó un papel con una dirección y le dijo:

-Ven a buscarnos ahí en 4 horas más. No le digas a nadie nuestra ubicación. Ahí te explicaré todo.-

Una hora después, Hannah llevó a maya y a Aiji a un club de tiro. Allí, ella pidió armas de entrenamiento para ambos, entregó su pasaporte y el recepcionista le dijo:

-Su Ma…- pero Hannah lo hizo callar y el recepcionista corrigió lo dicho: -Señorita Petrikova, que bueno que llegó. Su lugar está listo-

El recepcionista guio a los tres al área de entrenamiento asignado. Allí, Hannah le enseño a ambos a manipular pistolas de distintos tipos. En la etapa de entrenamiento, Hannah se acercó a maya, puso sus manos sobre las de él y lo guio en su tiro. En un momento, maya sintió cosquillas en su estómago y se distrajo por un instante, haciendo que su tiro se vaya a un costado. Hannah le dio una leve bofetada y le gritó:

-¡Concéntrate, idiota! Fija tu mirada en el objetivo, no en mis boobies.-

Maya bajó la cabeza y volvió a ejecutar el tiro. Mientras ella supervisaba a Aiji, Kistune llegó al lugar de entrenamiento. Al ver a maya y a Aiji manipular armas, se sorprendió. Hannah le explicó:

-Ellos son mis refuerzos en mi misión. Necesito entrenarlos para que estén a la par.-

Ella le entregó su pasaporte para poder entregar la sala y Kitsune se fue a recepción mirando el pasaporte de Hannah. Maya, al ver que Kitsune veía el pasaporte, enfureció y se fue al camarín refunfuñando contra Hannah. Ella lo siguió y lo regañó, diciendo:

-Yamazaki, no seas infantil. Kitsune es un amigo y…no tienes porqué controlar a tu oficial al mando-

Ella se marchó del camarín enfurecida y maya comenzó a llorar. Mientras ella seguía supervisando a Aiji, Kitsune la abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído a ella:

-Te ves hermosa en tu pasaporte, Hannah.-

Ella sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y maya, al verlos, se acercó a ambos e iba a separarlos, pero Hannah lo miró con ira y lo castigó con 100 sentadillas. Kitsune se extrañó de la situación y le dijo a Hannah:

-Creo que eres muy cruel con maya…-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Hoy ha estado muy distraído e insolente con su oficial al mando- interrumpió Hannah. Kitsune le dio un masaje en los hombros y dijo:

-relájate, amiga. Estás muy tensa. Dejen las pistolas, muchachos. Vamos por unos tacos.-

Aiji dejó su pistola en recepción, se preparó y esperó al resto. Maya terminó de cumplir su castigo y se preparó para salir con ellos. Hannah firmó el acta de entrega de la sala y los cuatro partieron a comer tacos. En el restaurante, maya no despegó sus ojos de Hannah y Kitsune. Mientras ellos contaban chistes y anécdotas, maya murmuró:

-Tú no la amas tanto como yo…-

Aiji lo miró, lo sacó de la mesa un instante y le dijo:

-maya, deja a Hannah tranquila. Son amigos, nada más. No hay razón para ponerse celoso…-

-pero si están muy melosos los dos- interrumpió maya enfurecido. Aiji lo tomó de la mano y se devolvieron a la mesa. Pasaron unos segundos cuando Catalina, la novia de Kitsune, apareció. Hannah la saludó cortésmente y maya, al verla, sonrió.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Hannah…- Dijo Catalina. Hannah asintió con su cabeza y ambas siguieron hablando de sus vidas. Al terminarse los tacos, los cinco salieron a recorrer la ciudad. En ese instante, Hannah no despegó sus ojos de Kitsune. Maya, al notarla, la abrazó y besó en la mejilla. Hannah se ruborizó, pero luego quitó las manos de maya de su cintura y le susurró:

-suéltame.-

Maya la soltó y bajó su mirada. Más tarde, Kitsune tenía que irse con Catalina. Ya se hizo muy tarde para ambos. Catalina propuso ir a dejarlos al hotel y ambos dejaron a los extranjeros allí. En el lobby del hotel, Kitsune se despidió de maya y Aiji con una reverencia y de Hannah se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Hannah se sonrojó y dio una risita nerviosa. Maya, al verla, la tiró del brazo y la llevó a su habitación. Catalina miró a Kitsune y él le dijo:

-Amor, es sólo una amiga. Además, ya viste que maya muere por ella-

Caminaron unos metros hasta que un sujeto tapó la boca de Kitsune y lo subió a un auto. Catalina intentó detenerlo, pero su intento fue en vano. Entre llantos, llamó a la policía, pero ellos la ignoraron, argumentando que ellos no se harían responsables de una broma. Colgó su teléfono y corrió al hotel a buscar a Hannah.

En la habitación del hotel, maya sentó a Hannah y le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Me insultas, me tratas mal y a ese, no le dices nada…-

-la pregunta es: ¿Qué te pasa a ti conmigo?- interrumpió Hannah. Maya la miró a los ojos y le gritó:

-¡A mí me dices idiota, me golpeas, me castigas y no me dejas ver tu pasaporte! ¡¿Y a él?! ¡Lo tratas dulcemente, le das abrazos, besos, y lo dejas mirar tu pasaporte…!-

-¡Kitsune es mi amigo!- exclamó Hannah. Maya se volteó y en voz baja, le dijo:

-Y te duele que lo sea…gracias por amarme.-

-Eres raro. ¿Acaso una mujer no puede tener amistades masculinas?-

Maya bajó la cabeza, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba Catalina llorando. Él la abrazó y ella buscó a Hannah. Corrió a abrazarla y ella le dijo desesperada:

-Secuestraron a Kitsune-

Hannah cubrió su boca con su mano, corrió hasta la habitación de Aiji y le comunicó la noticia. De inmediato corrieron a la habitación de Hannah y ella repartió pistolas a los tres. Maya la botó al suelo y dijo:

-Vayan ustedes. Yo no lo rescataré.-

Hannah enfureció, pero se calmó un instante y corrió junto a Aiji y Catalina al rescate de Kitsune. Una vez que se retiraron de la habitación, maya se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. En ese momento, Hannah regresó a buscar su chaqueta, le dio una bofetada a maya y le gritó:

-¡No seas infantil! Esta es una misión de vida o muerte.-

Ella corrió y abordó el auto que la embajada de Klievner destinó para concretar sus misiones. Hannah rastreó la señal del teléfono de Kitsune con el teléfono de Catalina. Al llegar al destino, Aiji y Hannah bajaron al rescate. Catalina quiso bajar, pero Hannah la dejó en el auto y le dijo:

-Catalina, por favor, quiero que te quedes acá…- le entregó el teléfono de Aiji y su pistola y agregó: -En caso de que te ataquen, sólo dispara. Si no volvemos en una hora, envía un mensaje a maya para que venga por nosotros…al menos a que siga con la estupidez. Si sucede eso, llama a la policía y da el código 680-. Catalina asintió y se quedó en el auto. Aiji tomó a Hannah de la mano y ambos corrieron a la puerta del recinto. Aiji abrió la puerta y sigilosamente ambos entraron con sus pistolas en mano. Caminaron por los pasillos y en una pantalla vieron a Kitsune amarrado en una cámara de tortura. Hannah no pudo resistir verlo allí y dejó caer una lágrima.

-Apuesto a que todo esto es mi culpa…agradezco que no es mi novio, o hubiese sido peor. Creo que le haré un favor a él y a maya y me alejaré…-

Aiji la abrazó y le dijo:

-No digas eso, muñequita. Kitsune no tiene la culpa de nada ni tú la tienes. Son los demás que tienen intenciones oscuras contigo.- Hannah lo abrazó y ambos volvieron a enfocarse en la misión. Hannah le pidió a Aiji que resguardara la entrada y ella entró a la cámara de tortura. Se escondió tras Kitsune, lo llamó discretamente e intentó desatarlo, pero fue sorprendida en su intento y luego aprehendida por los delincuentes. La amarraron del mismo modo y un hombre de estatura promedio, ojos cafés, cabello castaño y tez blanca se acercó a ambos.

-Raúl…arresté a tu hermano en Klievner y ahora buscas venganza…- dijo Hannah y Raúl respondió:

-Eres muy inteligente, Hannah…-

-pero… ¿por qué secuestraste a Kitsune?- preguntó ella y él contestó: -Este chico sólo fue un señuelo, ya que tanto lo adoras…-

Aiji quiso entrar y fue aprehendido por otros hombres de la misma mafia. Fue amarrado a un costado de Hannah y los tres fueron golpeados por los delincuentes. Unos minutos después, Hannah se puso a llorar y le dijo a Kitsune:

-Lo siento, te fallé. Soy la peor amiga que puedas tener…-

-Eso no es cierto, Hannah. Gracias por venir a rescatarme. Ahora veo quien realmente me aprecia…- dijo Kitsune y Aiji interrumpió:

-Catalina está afuera resguardándonos. Le dimos esa orden para que no la tomaran.- Kitsune sonrió. En ese instante, Catalina notó que los chicos no volvieron con Kitsune. De inmediato llamó a maya, quien se negó a ir. Después de unos minutos, maya leyó una carta que estaba escribiendo Hannah a él. Dejó caer una lágrima, tomó su pistola, su chaqueta y partió a rescatarla. Al llegar al lugar, saludó a Catalina y le dijo:

-Chica, debes venir conmigo. Kitsune es tu novio y te corresponde rescatarlo.-

-Pero Hannah…- dijo ella tartamudeando y maya interrumpió:

-Yo rescataré a mi amada.-

En el intento de rescatar a los chicos, Catalina y maya fueron aprehendidos por el mismísimo Raúl, quien los llevó a la cámara de tortura. Hannah, al verlos, bajó su mirada y Aiji murmuró:

-Estamos perdidos.-

Maya y Catalina fueron amarrados a un costado de Aiji. En ese momento, Kitsune desató el último nudo que le quedaba de sus manos, desató sus pies, gateó hasta la mesa, tomó una botella de tequila que se encontraba encima y la reventó en la cabeza a Raúl. Hannah sonrió y Kitsune dijo:

-Lo siento, pero nadie le hace eso a mis amigos.-

Aiji rio y de inmediato Kitsune desató a Aiji y a Catalina. Aiji desató a Hannah y ella desató a maya. Hannah abrazó a maya y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento, le susurró al oído:

-A la próxima, obedece a tu oficial al mando…-

Maya sonrió y repartió las pistolas a todos. El resto de la banda se acercaron y Hannah sólo atinó a gritar:

-Kitsune, tu ve con Catalina, maya, tu ve con Aiji. Yo iré sola.-

Todos acataron la orden y combatieron contra los miembros de la organización. Kitsune y Catalina atacaron por el lado izquierdo, mientras que maya y Aiji atacaron por el derecho. En el centro, Hannah se quedó sola. Atacó a quien se le cruzaba en frente. En un momento, Raúl despertó e iba a disparar a Hannah, pero Catalina, al verlo, tomó su pistola y disparó de manera nerviosa a Raúl. Kitsune la besó y le dijo:

-bien hecho, amor-

En unos minutos lograron amarrar a todos y Hannah llamó a la policía. Al momento de colgar, Kitsune volvió a besar a Catalina. Hannah, al verlos suspiró. Maya la vio, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Sabía que lo amabas…-

-No, maya. No lo amo así como crees. Además, debo dejarlos. Si quiero que él sea feliz, debo aceptar que no es para mí. Prefiero verlo feliz y que lo sea eternamente. A mi lado, será una tortura. Ya viste lo que pasó. Al final todo es por mi culpa. Lo aceptaré. Además, no sé si moriré en Chile, Brasil, o quizás ahora mismo. Soy un riesgo.- interrumpió ella. Comenzó a llorar un poco, maya la abrazó y ella agregó:

-Y al parecer, creo que el destino puso a un ángel en mi camino…- ella besó a maya en la mejilla y maya se sonrojó. Se acercó a Aiji y le dijo:

-Ella es muy linda…-

Aiji le dio una bofetada a maya y le dijo:

-Tonto, ese ángel en su camino eres tú.-

Maya rio tontamente y corrió a abrazar a Hannah. Aiji sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Shinji, eres un viejo sabio…-

Mientras ella firmaba los documentos del caso, Kitsune habló con maya sobre Hannah. Después de un largo discurso, le dijo:

-Amigo, un consejo: a ella le gustan las rosas blancas.-

Maya sonrió y abrazó a Kitsune. Catalina, al verlos, se acercó a Hannah y a Aiji y les preguntó:

-¿Y cómo es que el mundo no estalló?-

Ambos rieron y después de unos minutos se retiraron del lugar para volver al hotel.

La mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo para el concierto de LM.C en México. Hannah, al ver a Kitsune y a Catalina afuera del recinto, los llamó y los entró. Caminaron hasta el camarín de los chicos y maya y Aiji los saludaron. Kitsune se llevó a Hannah por un instante, tomó sus manos y le preguntó:

-¿Ellos saben quién eres realmente?- . Hannah rio y respondió:

-No, y no pienso decírselos hasta llegar a Moscú. Invitaré a maya al banquete en la embajada.- Kitsune rio y le dijo:

-Estás loca-

Hannah le dio una palmada en la espalda y ambos volvieron al camarín. Allí, Kitsune la tomó en brazos y se la entregó a maya. Ella sonrió, se sonrojó y maya dio un fugaz beso en sus labios. Aiji sonrió y le dijo a Kitsune:

-Eres un pillo…-

-Las cosas deben ser así. Yo no soy digno de ser parte de su vida y maya está cerca de serlo, pero no del todo.- Aiji rio y dijo:

-No los entiendo…-

-Lo entenderás cuando sepas la verdad- interrumpió Kitsune. Se marchó del lado de Aiji y se fue con su novia a tomar su ubicación. Para Aiji, eso dejó un misterio que resolver. Le comentó eso a maya y ambos quedaron con la duda.

Al día siguiente, Kitsune y Catalina fueron al hotel a despedirse. Ambos llevaron regalos para ellos: una botella de tequila para Aiji, chupa chups para maya y una chaqueta para Hannah. Ella los abrazó y antes de irse, Aiji se acercó a Kitsune y le susurró al oído:

-Nos dejaste un misterio que resolver…-

-La respuesta está en su pasaporte…- susurró Kitsune. Él sonrió y Aiji se subió a la van. Kitsune había dejado una pista para descubrir la verdadera identidad de Hannah. ¿Quién realmente es Hannah? ¿Por qué ocultará su identidad?


	3. Los Cóndores

_**Las Aventuras de maya, Aiji y Lady Hannah:**_

_**Los Cóndores.**_

"_Para Rukii, Naty, Kaori y todos los chicos de LM.C Chile. Con mucho cariño para ustedes"_

Después de su gran paso por Ciudad de México, maya y Aiji debían partir rumbo a Santiago de Chile. Mientras Hannah hablaba con Kitsune por teléfono, maya aún sentía celos por la relación que ambos amigos mantenían. Ella colgó la llamada, vio a maya, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasaría si en verdad lo amara?-

Maya se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la agente. Ella rio y Aiji lo apartó del grupo. Le sonrió a su compañero y le dijo:

-Masahito, eres ciego. Le gustas.-

Maya enfureció y respondió:

-¿Bromeas? No le gusto. Es evidente que le gusta Kitsune. ¿por qué será que a él lo deja ver su pasaporte y a mí no? A él lo trata con amor y a mí con golpes, insultos y sarcasmos…-

Aiji lo abrazó y dijo:

-Tienes razón. Pero…¡ánimo! Conquístala.-

Hannah se acercó a ambos y los llevó hasta aduana. Después del control correspondiente, Hannah recogió un periódico chileno. Ella echó una mirada, hasta que el dueño del periódico se lo quitó y le dijo:

-No tienes el derecho a leerlo. Eres la típica chilena ABC1 que se jura revolucionaria…-

Hannah mostró su placa de INTERPOL y dijo:

-Agente Hannah Petrikova, agente de INTERPOL enviada por el Reino de Klievner. Trabajo en una misión para la Corte Internacional. Necesito eso para cumplir mi misión-

El sujeto entregó el periódico sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella tomó el periódico, sonrió al sujeto y se despidió. Se juntó con el staff de LM.C y tomaron el avión hacia Sao Paulo.

En el trayecto, maya mojó su dedo índice derecho con saliva y al ver a Aiji durmiendo, le puso el dedo mojado en su oído izquierdo. Hannah cerró el periódico y al presenciar dicha escena, rio. Aiji despertó y dio una leve bofetada al vocalista. Hannah miró a maya y le dijo:

-Eres infantil, Yamazaki-

Al llegar a Sao Paulo, Hannah se juntó con otros agentes de INTERPOL y se fueron a un cuarto para afinar los últimos detalles de la misión. La mánager de la banda dio la orden de no esperarla, aun cuando maya y Aiji se opusieron. Tuvieron que acatar la orden y abordaron el avión. Una vez que se sentaron, la azafata dijo en altoparlante:

-Por órdenes de INTERPOL, debemos esperar 30 minutos para despegar-

De inmediato la mánager fue a preguntar la razón de tal medida, pero por tratarse de un asunto confidencial, la azafata no dio explicaciones.

25 minutos después, Hannah apareció con un bolso misterioso, se sentó al lado de Aiji y el avión despegó.

A llegar al aeropuerto de Santiago, maya vio a una comisión de detectives esperando a Hannah. Rio y dijo a la agente:

-Te espera toda una comisión…-

Hannah divisó a los fans de LM.C esperándolos, se acercó a maya y respondió:

-a ti igual, Yamazaki-

Aiji rio, tomó sus cosas y se fueron a tomar el vehículo que los llevaría al hotel. Hannah fue sacada por otro sector del aeropuerto, en un vehículo puesto por la PDI, Policía de Investigaciones de Chile.

Al llegar al hotel, Hannah hizo el saludo protocolar con el comisario Ángel Fredes. Después de una reunión, se fue a la habitación de Aiji, llamó a maya y les dijo:

-Chicos, por esta vez ustedes están libre. No irán a esta misión, pero…- entregó una pistola a cada uno y agregó:

-Cuídense. Si los llegase a necesitar, los llamaré. Disfruten su estadía en Chile.-

Se despidió de ellos acorde al protocolo y se fue seria. Maya miró a Aiji y dijo:

-En verdad no le gusto-

Aiji suspiró y le contestó:

-Eso no lo sabes. Es solo que esta es una misión compleja.-

Después de unos minutos, Aiji salió a fumar en la puerta del hotel. Unas fans se iban a acercar a él, pero dos sujetos con pasamontañas las abordaron. Aiji, al ver lo sucedido, dio la orden a Sassy de entrarse, sacó su pistola y apuntó a los sujetos, gritando:

-¡déjalas! ¡Son sólo fans inocentes!-

En ese momento, uno de ellos tomó a una fan alta, delgada, de cabello rojizo y la iba a llevar a un vehículo. Sin embargo, Aiji los detuvo y los dejó amarrados en un punto de la vereda. Tomó su celular y dijo:

-Policía de Investigaciones… aquí agente suplente alfa. Sorprendí a dos sujetos secuestrando a una joven-

Después de un minuto, colgó la llamada, ató a los sujetos a un poste con las esposas, se aseguró que la chica estuviese bien y ella preguntó:

-Soy Kaori…¿Qué es eso de agente alfa?-

Aiji se acercó a ella y en voz baja respondió:

-maya y yo estamos en entrenamiento. Cubrimos a la Capitana Petrikova en sus misiones, y estos tipos algo tienen que ver con eso-

La Policía de Investigaciones llegó al lugar, llevaron a Kaori al hospital a constatar lesiones e hicieron a Aiji llenar un acta.

En ese momento recibieron el llamado de maya, Aiji corrió al hotel y al entrar al lobby vio que maya estaba peleando con 4 hombres con pasamontañas. Aiji tomó su arma y disparó en la pantorrilla a uno de ellos. Maya, aprovechando el descuido de los tipos, los golpeó, dejándolos en el suelo. Aiji lo abrazó y maya dijo:

-Algo quieren estos tipos…-

-¿Dónde está Petrikova?- preguntó uno de ellos y maya contestó:

-No tengo la menor idea-

Los policías entraron al lobby y se llevaron a los sujetos. Maya y Aiji, luego del incidente, entraron a sus habitaciones y ambos conversaron de lo ocurrido con los del staff. Su mánager se acercó a ambos y los regañó, diciendo:

-Jamás debió estar esa chica con ustedes. Primero los metió en problemas y además dejó a maya con depresión…-

Maya bajó la cabeza y con una lágrima cayendo, murmuró:

-Gracias por recordarlo-

Se apartó del grupo y bajó a la piscina. Allí, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Unos minutos más tarde, llegó Hannah con el mismo bolso misterioso. Al ver a maya llorar, lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído:

-Sé por lo que estás llorando y te sugiero que busques a otra. Tu ex novia no vale la pena-

Maya la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y le respondió:

-Si es eso lo que crees, pues no sabes por lo que estoy llorando-

Maya subió y ella hizo lo mismo minutos más tarde. Al entrar a su habitación, Aiji quiso conversar con ella. Hannah lo hizo pasar y ambos se sentaron en la cama. Aiji tomó sus manos y le preguntó por maya. Hannah bajó la cabeza y respondió:

-Aiji, maya está apurando las cosas. Aún no logro sanar las heridas que Kitsune me dejó…-

-¿Te gusta Kitsune?- interrumpió Aiji y Hannah asintió. Aiji apretó sus manos suavemente y le dijo:

- jamás había visto a maya tan enamorado. Por favor, si le vas a decir eso, trata de que le duela poco-

Aiji se levantó de la cama y se retiró de su habitación. Hannah quedó un poco triste, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Kitsune. Aiji, por su parte, vio a maya, le pasó 50 dólares y le dijo:

-Ganaste. Sí le gusta Kitsune.-

Maya comenzó a llorar y se encerró en su habitacipon.

A la mañana siguiente, maya y Aiji se prepararon para ir al teatro. Tomaron sus cosas y partieron al teatro. Por su parte, Hannah se puso un pañuelo para cubrir su cara y se metió en una marcha estudiantil. Cuando dieron las 1:30 pm, los encapuchados comenzaron a lanzar bombas molotov. En ese momento, un sujeto se fue detrás de Hannah y con una bomba sin encender, golpeó la cabeza de la joven y ella cayó desmayada al suelo. Cuando ella despertó, notó unas cicatrices en sus brazos y su cabeza con manchas de sangre. Se levantó sin pronunciar ni una palabra, miró por la ventana y al ver que una fan de LM.C caminaba por ahí, supuso que iría al teatro a verlos. Rompió el vidrio con su mano empuñada, limpió un poco la sangre que corría, escribió un mensaje en un papel y llamó a la chica. Preguntó su nombre y ella sólo respondió "Naty".

- Naty, necesito que lleves este mensaje a maya y a Aiji al teatro Teletón...- entregó el mensaje y continuó: -No leas esto hasta que llegues al teatro. Sólo dile a los guardias que es un código 380. Si ellos no entienden, ubica a Ángel Fredes, dale el código y él te llevará con maya y con Aiji-

La chica, extrañada por lo sucedido, guardó el papel y se fue con total tranquilidad. Tomó el metro, bajó de la estación donde se encontraba el teatro, corrió como pudo hasta la puerta, y sin saludar a sus amigos, habló con los guardias. Ellos no le hicieron caso, por lo que llamó a  
Ángel. Él corrió, leyó el mensaje y la llevó donde maya y Aiji. Allí, Ángel sirvió de intérprete y leyó el mensaje:

"Yamazaki y Mizui, soy la Agente Petrikova. He sido secuestrada, al parecer, por un grupo ultraderecha. Sigan a la chica que les envió el mensaje para saber dónde estoy."

Aiji corrió por su pistola, tomó la de maya, se la arrojó y dijo:

-¡vamos! Hannah nos necesita…-

Pero maya se sentó con sus brazos cruzados. Miró hacia la pared e interrumpió a Aiji, diciendo:

-No iré. Que vaya su Kitsune a rescatarla…-

Aiji lo abofeteó y le gritó:

-¡¿Acaso ella se negó a salvarte aún cuando ella moría por él?! ¡No! Así que toma tu pistola y vamos.-

Ambos tomaron sus pistolas, se pusieron sus chalecos antibalas y corrieron hasta un auto de la PDI. En el camino, Naty los guió hasta donde tenían a la agente cautiva. Al llegar a la puerta, los detectives forzaron la puerta con un ariete y de inmediato una balacera se dio en el lugar. Mientras las balas iban y venían, Aiji y maya avanzaron hasta dar con la habitación. En eso, un hombre con su cabeza rapada hizo ronda por el lugar. Maya tomó una botella de vodka que se encontraba ahí y le dio con ella en la cabeza. El sujeto cayó desmayado y ambos forzaron la puerta de la habitación donde ella se encontraba prisionera. Hannah, al verlos, abrazó a Aiji, abrazó a maya y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Maya se sonrojó y le entregó una pistola. Ella sonrió y los tres corrieron hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Allí, fue detenido por otro hombre calvo, de tez pálida y ojos verdes. Hannah bajó el arma y dijo:

-Mateo Torres…-

-otro más que conoces…- murmuró Aiji y Hannah contestó:

-No lo conozco. Leí su expediente. Es el líder de la organización ultraderecha "Los Cóndores"-

-Así que tú eres Ann…- exclamó Mateo, pero Hannah interrumpió con un disparo en el muslo izquierdo del sujeto.

-Hannah Petrikova y la boca te queda ahí mismo- dijo Hannah. Mateo cubrió su muslo con sus manos y maya, al verlo, lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda y lo botó al suelo. Esposó sus manos, amarró sus pies y gritó:

-¡Estás arrestado!-.

Hannah le pasó el expediente a Aiji y él dijo:

-Estás arrestado por los crímenes contra los estudiantes, el asesinato de la líder estudiantil Francisca Baeza y por asesinar a cinco ciudadanos peruanos.-

Hannah rio y le dijo a ambos:

-Buen trabajo, muchachos.-

Maya y Aiji llevaron al sujeto amarrado hacia afuera de la casa y los policías lo llevaron al vehículo dispuesto por ellos. Una vez terminado el procedimiento, Hannah abrazó a maya, le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le dijo:

-Pensé que jamás volvería a verte.-

Maya sonrió, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Mientras yo esté a tu lado, nada malo te pasará.-

Ella volvió a abrazarlo y dijo:

-Te quiero, Masahito.- maya sonrió ampliamente y respondió:

-Yo te quiero aún más, Hannah.-

De inmediato, ellos se fueron con el resto de la patrulla abrazados, subieron al vehículo policial y se fueron al teatro. Allí, Naty bajó del auto y Aiji le dijo:

-Naty, no sabemos cómo recompensar tu acción. Salvaste la vida de Hannah y colaboraste con un procedimiento policial internacional.-

Naty sonrió y sólo respondió:

-La verdad es que ya recompensaron todo. Sólo que me hablaran y me hicieran parte de sus vidas es más que suficiente para una fan.-

Hannah la abrazó y le dijo:

-Gracias por salvarme. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy. –

Naty lloró de la emoción y los tres rieron un poco. Maya tomó la mano de Hannah, ella le sonrió y él no la soltó de su mano. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el camarín y Aiji sólo dijo:

-maya me da pena…-

Naty lo miró extrañada y él agregó:

-Ella no lo ama. Ella ama a un amigo y ese chico no le corresponde sus sentimientos. Es horrible vivir así, ¿cierto? –

Naty asintió y agregó:

-Pero tú estarás ahí apoyando a maya cuando se entere que es una mentira.-

Aiji sonrió, abrazó a Naty y se fue a su camarín.

Después del concierto, se llevó a cabo el meet and greet. Mientras maya y Aiji saludaban a sus fans, una chica misteriosa apareció, les dio la mano y dijo en voz baja:

-Solo diré que soy Rukii. Deben quemar esto. Ellos los están buscando y sin éstos archivos no los encontrarán nunca…-

Ella se fue de inmediato y ambos quedaron extrañados. Después del meet and greet, Aiji abrió el sobre que entregó la misteriosa mujer. En él contenían sus fotos sin maquillaje, sus datos personales, sus últimos movimientos y un detalle de ejecución. Lo que les llamó la atención fue que no tenían los datos de Hannah, sino que los de una tal princesa Anna Sophia de Klievner. Maya miró bien la foto de Anna y notó un parecido con Hannah. Miró la foto una y otra vez, largó a reírse y le dijo a Hannah:

-Te pareces demasiado a la princesa Anna Sophia-

Aiji vio la foto, soltó una carcajada y Hannah sólo rio un poco. Luego, arreglaron sus cosas para ir al hotel. Llegando al hotel, aprovecharon de quemar los documentos. Maya se quedó con el expediente de la princesa y la fotografía de la misma. Ambos ayudarían a descubrir de una vez por todas quien era realmente Hannah. Aiji lo vio y le susurró:

-Estás haciendo algo peligroso…-

No me importa. Ella me oculta algo y es algo más que su amor por ese tipo.- interrumpió maya. Guardó los archivos, abrazó a Hannah y la llevó a su habitación. Aiji suspiró y dijo:

-Bueno, maya ya sabe que ella realmente no lo ama. Un problema menos-


End file.
